


Twas The Night Before Christmas...

by Laziam (MItCheLlInE)



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Christmas Fluff, M/M, OT5, StormSanta, Writers4Ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MItCheLlInE/pseuds/Laziam
Summary: Zayn serves some time on a correctional programme on a farm where he finds a lot more than he bargained for.





	Twas The Night Before Christmas...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the lovely JoMouse as part of the Storm Santa Exchange organised by Writers4Ziam on Tumblr.  
> I just realised today that I hadn't put it on here.  
> Save it for Christmas if you like:)

Liam hovers outside the kitchen door, willing his mum to get the upper hand in the discussion she is having with his dad.

“Karen, we have never allowed any of the boys to stay over Christmas. We can’t suddenly make an exception for Zayn.” Geoff Payne gets up from the table in the large country kitchen, coming to a halt in front of his wife, who looks up from stirring whatever fills the room with a delicious aroma.

“I can’t believe that you want to turn him away when he has nowhere to go. He might be 18, but his parents are on a two-week cruise and because the lads only get a week off, they sadly couldn’t take him,” Karen says, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

“The other three boys have managed…and their homes aren’t exactly the best either…hell, even Niall unearthed some friends he can stay with. It’s just not the done thing, and that’s that,” Geoff argues.

“He went there reluctantly, and Louis took Harry to Doncaster in the end. They’re hoping that Louis’ father can stay sober for a few days. Those boys are tolerated at best, Geoff…hardly ideal if you ask me.” Karen covers the pot with its lid, shaking her head at him.

The Paynes run a small dairy business and have in recent years taken in young men, who have committed minor offences. The idea is, that living and working on a farm, away from their normal environment, will give them perspective and prevent further brushes with the law. Liam helps out when he is not studying for his agricultural degree. Normally, he doesn’t get involved when it comes to the offenders, but this is about Zayn, and Zayn happens to be very special to him.

Liam fell hard for the soft-spoken lad pretty much the minute he arrived on the farm. He got out of the social worker’s car with an apprehensive smile on his beautiful face and a forlorn look in his hazel eyes and Liam made it his mission to gain the trust and friendship of this quiet boy. Six months down the line, he thinks that he has succeeded, even if Zayn doesn’t reciprocate his feelings on quite the same all-consuming level. They are friends, who listen to the same music, watch the same films and who connect in a way that Liam has never experienced with anyone else before. And for all of these reasons he knows that he has to step into that kitchen and speak up.

“Dad…please, it’s already Christmas Eve. It’s too late to find somewhere else. Let him stay…I like him…please!”

“We all like him, son, but there are guidelines, and they state that the programme has a week’s break over the holidays.”  
“No, Dad…you’re not listening…I really like him.”

Liam desperately looks to his mother for help, feeling relief surging through his body when she gives him a conspiratorial wink before addressing her husband. “ Liam is right; it’s too late, and I don’t see how it would break any rules if we keep him safe over Christmas. Why don’t you go and check how the delivery of the calf is coming along?” she says, ushering Geoff out of the room.

Liam crosses the kitchen to gather his mum into a rib crushing hug. Of course she has noticed his feelings for Zayn, and of course, she comes through for him.

“I’ll find him and give him the good news.” Liam literally sprints out of the house and into the yard.

He finds Zayn leaning against the fence outside the cowshed. Wearing only a thin sweatshirt, he cuts a lonely figure in the dying light of the late afternoon. His arms are hugging his shivering body as he stares at the partially open door to the stable.

“What are you doing out here without a coat?” Liam doesn’t wait for an answer, shrugging off his heavy leather jacket and putting it around Zayn’s shoulders. His heart aches a little when Zayn’s eyes meet his, rewarding him with a grateful smile. 

“Something’s wrong with Maybel’s calf. They’ve led her out earlier, but your dad and the vet are still in there. I’m just gonna wait for some news and then I’ll leave.” Zayn’s voice is shaky; probably due to the cold.

“That’s what I came out here to tell you.” Liam can hardly contain his excitement. “Mum talked dad ‘round, and you can stay if you want.”

“Yeah?” Despite the radiant smile that lights up his face, Zayn’s eyes retain a certain amount of doubt.

“Yeah… now come on; let’s see what’s happening in there.”

The vet passes them on his way out as they enter the barn where Geoff stands over the newly born animal, who is lying on its side in obvious distress. Liam’s father looks up, shaking his head in a way that doesn’t fill Liam with much hope. Before he can stop him, Zayn goes to kneel next to the calf, gently stroking its matted fur.

“S’gonna be ok, little one,” he coos, and Liam is sure he can see tears glistening in his eyes.

“What’s the situation, Dad?”

Geoff Payne clears his throat. “It’s not looking good. The doc gave him the necessary injections and all we can do now is rub him down periodically and try feeding him some of his mother’s milk.” He points to a large box, containing numerous towels and small bottles with teats. “We’ll keep the heating lamps on through the night, but his chances are slim.”

“No,” Zayn whispers, before asking more firmly, “Can I stay with him?”

Geoff places a hand on Zayn’s back. “If you want to, but he is probably not going to make it. He is very weak, and he doesn’t seem to have the will to fight.”

“I don’t care; he doesn’t deserve to die alone.” Zayn turns his attention back to the barely breathing animal in front of him, running his fingers over the soft nose.

Liam struggles to fight back his own tears. Growing up on a farm, he is used to these things happening from time to time but seeing Zayn so upset about it, breaks his heart.

“I’ll stay too,” he decides on the spur of the moment. “That way, we can take turns looking after him.”

Zayn just nods and proceeds to grab one of the towels out of the box.

The two boys spend the next hours tending to the calf, their moods alternating between hope and despair. Zayn cares tirelessly for the sick animal, refusing to take a nap and only stopping occasionally for a quick swig from his bottle of water. Liam is impressed by the way he manages to keep his charge calm and coaxing him into drinking small amounts of the milk. At one point during the night, the calf wails, either in pain or because he misses his mother until Zayn starts to sing lullabies to him. His soul-stirring voice reaches every part of Liam, making his skin tingle, his stomach flip and his heart stutter.

At around half past three in the morning, it looks as if the calf is at least comfortable. Liam makes a trip to the farmhouse, returning with a couple of cheese and tomato sandwiches and two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. They huddle against the barn wall, their sides pressed together, enjoying their well-deserved snack.

“I wonder how the other lads are getting on, ”Zayn says casually, sipping his drink.” I mean, Haz and Lou should be ok…they have each other,” he continues, and Liam gets the feeling that he is more concerned than he lets on.

“Yeah…two joyriders finding love on a farm in the Midlands; you honestly couldn’t make it up. And Niall can create a party anywhere he goes…so I’m not worried.” Liam says in an attempt to sound light-hearted, but then ruins it in the next breath with, “Hopefully, he won’t resort to shoplifting again to cheer himself up.”

“Zayn gives a little chuckle. “You really suck at reassuring people; you know that?”

Liam is not sure if he should say what is on the tip of his tongue; that he considers these four boys his friends and that he can’t imagine a life where they don’t feature, even though he has only known them for a short time. Zayn might mock him for being a sap, and he doesn’t want that to happen, so he plays it safe.

“I just don’t want them to get into trouble is all.”

“Nah…they won’t… we all decided to get our shit together in the new year and do something useful with our lives,” Zayn says, stifling a yawn as he leans heavier into Liam.

“Really? Does that mean you won’t be defacing any more government buildings with admittedly skilful graffiti?” Liam teases while finishing the last bit of his sandwich and putting his mug down next to Zayns.

Zayn seems to think that over for a minute. “Guess not; the world is not ready for my vision for government buildings anyway,” he muses. “I’m gonna be a vet,” he adds, rubbing his eyes.

“Wow…you’ll be a wonderful vet,” Liam gushes and he means it from the bottom of his heart and he would go on praising Zayn if he didn’t just put his head on Liam’s shoulder, which kind of stops Liam’s brain from functioning properly. Zayn is obviously shattered, and that is why he did it but still; the extremely close proximity of his body and his breath against Liam’s neck is a lot to handle.

Eventually, he manages, ”Exciting plans for 2017 then…bet you all can’t wait for your stint here to finish huh?”

After a long pause, Zayn says quietly, “The others maybe, but not me…makes me feel sick to think about leaving here. I love this place…the open spaces, the animals and…and you.” His last words are merely a whisper and Liam can’t be sure that he heard correctly.  
“What did you say? Zayn?”

But there is no answer. Zayn’s snores softly into Liam’s jumper and Liam is left confused. He tries his best to stay awake but to no avail and the last thing he sees before sleep overcomes him is a frenzied flurry of snowflakes dancing past the small window.  
*****  
Two things wake him a few hours later. One is a terrible crick in his neck from where he is slumped over Zayn, whose upper body is curled up in his lap and the other is a cold, sloppy sensation on his cheek. When he opens his eyes wearily, he is faced with the calf standing in front of him on shaky legs, nuzzling him with curiosity. It takes him a second to comprehend what this means but when he does, he is suddenly wide awake. A quick check of his phone reveals that it is just after eight. They must have missed the noise surrounding the morning milking altogether.

“Zayn, oh my god, wake up…the calf,” he urges, impatiently shaking Zayn by the shoulders.

“Huh? What…shit, I fell asleep…is he dead?” Zayn sits up with a jolt, his eyes frantically searching for the animal.

Liam reaches for his hand and pulls him to his feet. “No, look, he’s doing fine,” he smiles, gesturing to the the calf, who is rummaging through the straw in the opposite corner.

Zayn’s face is a picture. He stands open-mouthed in the middle of the pen, sliding his fingers slowly down his cheeks. Then, without warning, he turns and flings his arms around a startled Liam.

“Fuck Li, we did it,” he muffles against Liam’s neck.

Liam is all choked up, putting his hands tentatively on Zayn’s hips. He squeezes lightly when really all he wants to do is to hold him close and never let him go.

“No, you did it, Zee; you saved this little guy. Let’s go to the house and spread the good news.”

Outside, they are greeted by a thick blanket of white. The entire farm is covered in glistening snow, which lays still untouched on the fields and the lawn of the front garden but everywhere else a variety of foot - and hoofprints pay tribute to the fact that the work on a farm goes on, holidays or no holidays.

“Siiiick! I haven’t seen snow at Christmas in absolutely forever,” Zayn shouts, making patterns with his boots.

What a dork. Liam smiles, shakes his head and is just about to reach the main house when a snowball explodes next to him.

“Get a move on, Zayn; it’s bloody freezing out here,” he calls over his shoulder.

“Didn’t know you’re such a wimp,” Zayn mocks, throwing another snowball, this time hitting Liam in the back.

Right, that’s it. Liam forms a large snow bomb, lobbing it in Zayn’s direction. “Wimp eh? I’ll have you know, I’m the regional under 21 boxing champion.”

Zayn ducks expertly out of the way. “Oh yeah? That doesn’t say much for the other boxers ‘round here then, does it?” he says, with one of his sarcastic but oh so attractive smirks playing on his lips.

“Are you suggesting that you could take me?” Liam asks, wondering what has gotten into the normally so reserved lad.

“Too fucking right, I can,” Zayn challenges, hitting him with yet another load of the white stuff.

It takes Liam seconds to cross the lawn, put his arm around Zayn’s waist and wrestle him to the ground. He turns him onto his back before sitting down on his legs, and now they are just staring at each other.

“Whatcha gonna do now?” Liam asks while pretending not to be completely mesmerised by a couple of droplets of melting snow running down Zayn’s face.

“I know what I’d like to do,” Zayn grins, propping himself up on his elbows.

“Um…wha - “ Liam is interrupted by Zayn grabbing his neck, pulling him close and taking his breath away with a lingering kiss.

He thinks he must be dreaming; a suspicion which is reinforced when he hears a familiar voice which can’t possibly be real.

“Well, well, well…looks like I’ve lost the bet.”

Louis?

They break the kiss to discover that the voice is as real as anything. On the bottom step of the farmhouse are Louis, Harry and Niall, all grinning from ear to ear.

“How did you get here and what are you talking about?” Liam is trying and failing to understand.

“Your dad rang us and picked us up to spend Christmas here,” Louis explains. “And Haz predicted that you two fools get together before the turn of the year, but I said it would take you longer… happy to be wrong for once, though.”

“Woohoo, more love in our little group. S’gonna be a great year,” Harry chimes in, planting a noisy smack on Louis’ cheek.

“Ya won’t be saying that when ya find me half starved in some corner.” Niall put his hands on his hips in mock outrage. “Please continue your love fest later ‘cause Karen has made a fecking awesome breakfast, and I need my food.”

“Come on then lads; let’s save Nialler from certain death,” Louis says, turning towards the door.

“Go on…we’ll be there in a mo.” Liam still has trouble to comprehend what’s happening. He can feel himself getting soaked through, but he needs to say something to Zayn first.

“Zee, I was thinking…maybe…like…you could stay on and work here when you study to be a vet? If you like …I mean.” He stumbles over his words but right now he doesn’t care.

Zayn slides his finger over Liam’s bottom lip. “Nothing would make me happier. I told you last night how I feel about you and it’s the truth. Now let’s join the others…Merry Christmas, Li.”

“Merry Christmas, Zee,” Liam can’t find the words to express how happy he is so he joins their lips in a second kiss before taking his hand, tugging him towards the best Christmas they’ve ever had.


End file.
